Send a Raven
by JennyMNZ
Summary: Send a raven down South, send a raven up North. Dark wings, dark words. Nobody likes to receive a message from the dark winged messenger. "Then, upon the velvet sinking, I betook myself to linking / Fancy unto fancy, thinking what this ominous bird of yore, / What this grim, ungainly, ghastly, gaunt, and ominous bird of yore / Meant in croaking, 'Nevermore'." (The Raven, E.A. Poe).
1. a red note

**A/N: For some reason I decided to translate this thing (I'm still not sure if I can call it a fanfic) to English. For some other reason I decided to publish it here. (I'm not sure why, but I'm posting it anyway). Please keep in my mind that I'm still learning, so you will probably find some mistakes in the text (Please, let me know what I'm doing wrong). This one is called 'a red note', and I have another one called 'a purple note' also following the 'Send a Raven' vibe, but I'm not sure if I'm going to translate it yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! :)**

**WARNING: The text contains spoilers from The Red Wedding (A Storm of Swords / Game of Thrones 3x09)**

* * *

_And so he spoke, and so he spoke_  
_That Lord of Castamere_  
_And now the rains weep o'er his hall_  
_With no one there to hear_

_Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall_  
_And not a soul to hear_

**_(The Rains of Castamere)_**

Send a raven and let the whole world know.  
Know that the Wolf has finally found his end.  
Know that the King-without-a-kingdom has no longer a head to bear his crown.  
Know that the last root of an ancient and stark house was finally ripped out of the ground.  
Know that the last hope of a shattered family that sought for revenge is finally annihilated.

Send a raven and let the whole world know.  
Know that the rebels from the North who carried the winter, found their end before passing through the neck.  
Know that the northern army was eliminated, just like the stubborn deer's fleet that burned into flames.  
Know that the barbarians horror is finally over and the war has been won.  
Know that the people are in peace, their true king will take good care of them from now on.

Send a raven and let the whole world know.  
Know that the fake king who used to ride on the grey wind and eat the peasants was defeated and killed with a deer horn in the neck, a knife in the back, the gold lions regards in the hands, a bridge crumbling down beneath his feet and a roar echoing in his ears.  
Know that there's no more reasons to fear the cold, this summer will last forever and the winter will no longer come.  
Know that the King-who-lost-the-North was seduced by the twin sisters who lived in the Trident and there he was murdered.  
Know that the proud lord was remembered of his place and now the crows feast over his half-human and half-wolf corpse, and his crazy and mad mother's as well.  
Know that the silent aberrations of white skin and red flesh were lowered and weakened before the seven luminous.  
Know that the feast was great, and His Grace enjoyed very well before being betrayed.

Send a raven and let the whole world know.  
Know that the young King Wolf drowned on his own blood, right at the best part of the party.


	2. a purple note

**A/N: In the end, I translated it. This one is called 'a purple note' and is the last one. Since I wanted to write another fanfic (I'm still not sure about the name) I decided to write about the Purple Wedding - because it's a great scene that lets everyone happy! Yay :D. Feel free to show me any mistake (I'm pretty sure you're gonna find some - this is the saddest part of not having English as first language). Anyway, hope you enjoy it! :)**

**WARNING: The text contains spoilers from The Purple Wedding (duh) [A Storm of Swords/Game of Thrones 4x02]**

* * *

_"The north remembers, Lord Davos.  
The north remembers, and the  
mummer's farce is almost done.  
My son is home."_

**_(Lord Manderly, A Dance With Dragons)_**

Send a raven and share the grief.  
Ring the bells all over the city from the Sunrise until the sunset.  
Stand one minute in silence, in respect of the one who no longer live.  
Take out the festival decorations and change from the ivory colors to black ones.  
Close the sept windows and don't let the light come in.  
Announce the nation that the powerful e brave leader sadly got his last breath.

Send a raven and share the grief.  
Share the sadness and the pain over the death of such a dear person in such inappropriate moment.  
Share the despair of a mother who lost her son and the angst of a young lady who lost her husband so early.  
Share the sorrow of feeling the joy turning into ashes in your mouth.  
Share the loss of a great e merciful ruler, kind with the nobles and gentle to the poor.  
Share the grief for an exceptional brother, grandson, nephew, husband and son.

Send a raven and share the grief.  
Share the grief and bring flowers to the Golden lion.  
Share the grief and remember his majestic glory and his heroic acts.  
Share the grief and send your condolences to the most powerful family that now passes for such a sad moment.  
Share the grief and join the rest of the kingdom that now cries from North to South the death of his fair and humble monarch.  
Share the grief and sing songs for the only one and true king that came and went so briefly.

Send a raven and share the grief.  
Share the grief for the most noble kid the gods ever putted in this world.


End file.
